the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black
Never thought I'd make sergeant, hell, I never thought I'd make it alive this long. Background Silas never had a care for politics, no one in his sleepy little village did. The affairs of nobles and kings, the life and death games of intrigue and death that they played on the grand board of strategy was simply too much for people who had more immediate concerns like getting enough to eat. Luckily he had a job that enabled him to provide for his family and keep them fed and clothed year round. He was a charcoal burner, just like his father and his father before him, the surname Black coming about from the stain on their hands when they came back from the forest with a fresh haul of charcoal. People always needed charcoal to stay warm, cook, heat water, and even to make soap, so to his pride Silas never had to see his wife or children ever go hungry. But he was the type of man who simply wasn't comfortable seeing anyone go hungry, and would often assist others around the village and lead projects, eventually making him the unspoken de-facto leader of their little home. He was content, living a quiet peaceful life. He was never an overly-ambitious man, his only desire had ever been to keep the people around him safe and healthy, but that all changed with the Northern Wars. Suddenly his village stopped being a mark on the map, and became an objective for the monstrous upper class to play over. Silas organized a village militia to protect his people from looters, cutthroats, brigands and the cruelty of soldiers. But fighting back only made them angrier, and one night a force that the simple peasants couldn't challenge. He lost everything that night, everything. His friends, his family, even his nation were all ripped away from him by these damnable nobles and their unfeeling drive to war. Alone, distraught and plagued with guilt for surviving where his wife and children had not, he signed on with a mercenary band to find his death. Only he found something else, something he wasn't expecting. A new family. Now Silas serves as a sergeant in the Raven Company, leading his squad expertly and achieving any task assigned to him by his captain. Silas has no qualm with the killing, no issue with the intrigue. The Northern Wars had shown him that nobles were monsters, and he was fine killing them or watching his captain manipulate them. But despite his drive to see nobles dead, his priority is always getting his squad out alive. Personality and Behavior Silas has always been a gregarious and warm man. People naturally flocked to him as they felt his presence enjoyable and calming. None of that has changed with his induction into the Raven Company. The squad he commands respects and rallies to him, following his orders without question and then enjoying rounds of ale afterwards as they exchange stories and jokes. He's always puts his all into everything that he does, even tasks he finds incredibly difficult such as when the Raven demanded he learn how to read. He still struggles with his letters from time to time, and can often be seen with a book or quill and parchment, practicing with extreme diligence. Occupation Black is a sergeant in the Raven Company, and leads a squad of Carrion into battle. Religious Beliefs Silas is a superstitious and religious man, but has grown a healthy suspicion of priests, seeing them as nobles in disguise. Likes and Dislikes Black likes doing a job well, never will he ever cut corners when it comes to seeing his missions through. He likes seeing people happy, and enjoys sharing drinks and stories with the men around him when they are not fighting. He's never happier then when he's needed. Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions Silas above all else wants to see his family around him prosper and be happy. And as that family is currently the Raven Company, he's committed to seeing it grow and flourish. He's prepared to follow every single one of the Raven's commands and even lay down his life for the sake of the company. Bonds Family Allies Enemies Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- Your character's physical strength. * '''Stamina '- Your character's physical endurance. * '''Speed - Your character's physical speed. * Agility - Your character's agility/athletic/stealth abilities. * Reflexes - Your character's physical reflexes. * Intelligence - Your character's intellectual abilities, intelligence/cunning/strategical etc. * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends The Story So Far Side Stories Witcher Contracts Idle Tales